Girl In The Magazine
by Mac-alicious
Summary: She was the girl in the magazine, and he was just the boy she left behind. [Zekepay][oneshot]


**A/N:** Here's the second of my three HSM oneshots that were done. This was actually inspired by a line in an Ashley Tisdale song. Love Me For Me, I believe…but I might be wrong. Anyway, it's a Zekepay, sort of. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM.

**Girl In The Magazine**

_"Sharpay Evans, America's newest singing sensation, has skyrocketed to the top of the charts—and wormed her ways into her fans' hearts."_

_"You can scarcely pick up a magazine without finding her face plastered across the cover…"_

_"There's a rumor circulating that MTV has picked up a pitch for a reality show based on her life in the spotlight. Is it true? I guess we'll see come fall…"_

_"The blonde bombshell hit the red carpet in style. She's taking home two sparkling awards for her debut album."_

_"A Triple Threat? There's talk of her staring in a major blockbuster next year. The silver screen is a big step up from the occasional high school musical. Do you think she can handle it?"_

-+-+-+-

Sharpay Evans was as famous as they come. She had gone to Hollywood to become a star, and that's exactly what she did. Her first album debuted to much acclaim—easily going platinum in a short span of time. Her face had graced the cover of every major magazine. Her name had become a household icon. Not only had she began recording a sophomore album, she had deals in the works for her own perfume collection, clothing line, reality TV show and starring role in an upcoming movie. She was subject of a lot of gossip and speculation, but for her the fame made up for it. She was a person defined by her celebrity; much different than who she used to be in her hometown of Albuquerque, New Mexico.

There were only a few people who could claim that they knew the real Sharpay (her glamorous parents couldn't even boast that accomplishment). They knew her before all the glitz and glamour. They knew here before the rest of the world had even heard of her. And of them, he had known her best—because she actually let him in.

Zeke Baylor held the glossy teen scene magazine in his hands as he stood near the rack by the checkout line. Her sparkling face stared up at him, frozen on the cover. It had been his routine, ever since her face first began to appear there. Every week when he went into the supermarket to stock up his fridge, he would look for her brilliant, white smile and bright, brown eyes. When he saw her, he didn't think of the beautiful starlet everyone else saw. He remembered the girl he knew back in high school—good old East High.

He remembered the girl she was before she ran off to Hollywood and never looked back. Who she was before she stopped talking to the people she called friends. Before she stopped returning his calls. Before she disappeared from their lives.

Zeke can remember the highs and lows of Sharpay's years as a Wildcat. He remembers when she was characterized as the Ice Princess, turning her cold shoulder toward anyone who could obscure her from what she wanted. He remembers her being welcomed warmly into his circle of friends. She had presented herself so fully as their friend; they could scarcely believe that she could abandon them as she had.

The summer at Lava Springs came to his mind often. Primarily because once Sharpay had redeemed herself in the eyes of the Wildcats, she had accepted Zeke as a romantic interest. He had always had a soft spot for her. Whether he was in awe of her or if he was getting to know her or falling completely head-over-heels for her, she was a piece of his heart. He knew she always would be. Even when she frolicked around Hollywood doing as she pleased, with whomever she wished, and forgot all about the people who used to be most important to her (after herself of course).

Zeke had really seen Sharpay, every part of her. The things that no one else had ever seen—the things she didn't let anyone else see. They were together for a better part of their senior year. Sharpay shared more of herself with Zeke in their private moments and late night phone conversations than she had with anyone else in her entire life (not even her brother or parents knew some of the things she told him). It was very clear to Zeke that Sharpay was his first love. Unbeknownst to him, he was her first love as well.

They were the unlikeliest of couples, but as their relationship progressed it seemed they were rolling toward their happy ending. And they were content with that. Zeke would put an arm around her, or hug her close. Sharpay would snuggle in close and rest her head against his shoulder, all with a small, knowing smile on her face. They wouldn't be considered the 'Cutest Couple' or 'Most Likely to Stay Together After High School', but their friends had no doubt that they would last. Of course they had been wrong, but then again so had he.

Zeke put the magazine back on the rack and got in line to be checked out. He could only allow himself so much time to reflect. If he didn't let it go and push it away while he was on the happy memories—her laugh, her smile, the light she brought into his life—then he would end up dwelling on the not-so-happy moments.

"Afternoon Mr. Baylor." The young cashier greeted with a genuine smile on his face.

The teenager and his family lived on Zeke's street and frequented the restaurant he worked in. Just the thought of the job he had held for the past year and a half brought her back to the front of his mind. He wished she had been there to celebrate with him when he was hired practically on the spot. He stopped himself on that train of thought, opting to recall that all his other friends were there.

"Hello Anthony." Zeke reciprocated. "How's it going?"

"Great as ever, Mr. Baylor." Anthony responded as he began to scan the items.

"You guys coming in on Saturday?" Zeke asked, as he did nearly every week—when Anthony had the shift.

"Just like every week." Anthony nodded. He sat the bags of groceries up for Zeke to take. Zeke handed him money for the groceries and loaded the bags into his basket.

"Well, I'll see you around." Zeke waved as he started to wave away.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Baylor."

As Zeke walked the short distance to his car in the parking lot, he was bombarded by thoughts he hadn't allowed himself in a long time. Since she had left two years before. He realized that this was normal for him. He had a routine and he followed it to a T. He didn't stray from it. He wasn't spontaneous. The only variety he got was from a few new faces appearing in the restaurant and finding out if Anthony was working on Monday afternoon or not. She had brought thrills and surprises to his life. And any kind of detour from plans had been removed from his life when she left.

And when he thought of her leaving, he couldn't help but think about how she left. After their graduation from East High, nearly all of them decided to stay in Albuquerque. Gabriella, because she had finally established her life somewhere and she couldn't bear to pick up and leave again. Troy, because he couldn't bear to leave Gabriella. Taylor and Chad, because Taylor's greatest aspiration was to one day teach at East High and Chad would follow her anywhere—they both entered into the Education program at the University of Mexico, Albuquerque. Zeke had never had any doubt that he would stay in his hometown—his dream was to open his own restaurant in the city he grew up in (and he was well on his way in the present: taking culinary classes and working a top rat restaurant to get the experience needed to run his own kitchen). Sharpay entered into the Theater and Dance department always looking toward stardom, but not willing to leave Albuquerque yet. Ryan joined her, because despite his ability to function without his sister controlling him, they were still somewhat inseparable. In the end, they only lost Kelsi and Jason to Columbia and Martha to sunny California—though neither sought out stardom as Sharpay would.

Everyone had thought they were set: going to college together, still doing everything together. Then Sharpay dropped out of school after the finish of her sophomore year. That was only the beginning. She claimed there was nothing more she could learn that she didn't already know. She felt she was wasting her time on a useless experience—for there was no experience college life could present her that she hadn't already lived through. She spent most of the summer listless and bored, and when she did opt to do something she acted reckless and rash. Everyone began to get worried about her behavior, especially her loving boyfriend Zeke. But before anyone could voice their concern, she disappeared.

She didn't tell anyone—not her friends, not her brother or parents, not even her boyfriend—not directly at least. She left a letter on top of Zeke's desk when she snuck out of the apartment they had been sharing since the start of summer. It was the only explanation she left, besides a voicemail on Zeke's phone, telling him she wouldn't be returning anymore of his calls.

_"I'm sorry, but you're all reaching for your dreams. I thought it was about time I did the same…"_

It was two years before her face was splashed across the magazines and tabloids. Two years before he could catch her voice on the radio at least once an hour if not more. Two years before he could pick her name up in casual conversation—not in the local way where the neighborhood celebrated their darling musical starlet gracing the stage at the nearby high school auditorium. No, it was 'Have you heard what that Sharpay girl is up to this week?', 'That's the role model my children are going to worship?', and 'That new song…_catchy_.'

Two years and he hasn't spoken to her personally. Two years and the only way he can see her face is from the cover of a magazine or a glimpse on TV. Two years and he still has a place for her in his heart, he's accepted that he'll always love her in some way. Two years and he still knows that letter by heart, the very end plays on loop in his head when he thinks about her too much:

_Hopefully this isn't the last time you'll see my face. If all goes according to plan I'll be a big star someday soon and you'll see me everywhere. I've always wanted the world to know my name._

_I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I have to go._

_Kisses, Sharpay_

_P.S. Remember me, because I'll never forget you._

That lat line, that short sentence—it didn't even make it to ten words. With it he could hold onto the belief that she had cared about him, maybe even loved him. And while he wished it was different, he could understand. He would hold onto the girl he knew way back when. It couldn't be any other way because she was the girl in the magazine, and he was just the boy she left behind.

**A/N2: **While typing this up, I was struck upon the idea of a companion piece or sequel or something. I believe I will try and do that sometime. It will probably be called On Location. So if you enjoyed this you have two things to do. 1) Review! Tell me what you think, so I can do better on the second part, and 2) Look for the next part! Thanks! –Mac


End file.
